The subject application is directed generally to storing contact information into document processing devices, including address books storing contact information. The application is particularly directed to adding address book information into a document processing device from portable data devices.
Modern document processing devices include copiers, printers, e-mail gateways, facsimile machines, and scanners. Many devices include two or more of these functions, and are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). Document processing devices, particularly MFPs, often include embedded computers, referred to as controllers, to perform functions such as device control, data communication, user interface generation, device maintenance, and checking of device status.
Since document processing devices can be expensive, and require regular maintenance, including repair and replacement of consumables, devices are frequently shared among several users. Users of such devices will frequently have to provide contact information that they need to complete operations, such as a facsimile transmission. A user may add required information via entry at the device interface, such as a keyboard or touch screen on the device. However, manual addition of contact information is time consuming, and subject to error during entry. By way of example, a user may not be familiar with inputting contact information directly into a document processing device user interface. Doing so might tie up the device for an extended period, preventing other users from accessing the shared device. Also, a user may input such information incorrectly.